


Shameless Smut

by WanderingShiren



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Huge Dick, Other, Peridot has a big dick, Small dom, dom Peridot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingShiren/pseuds/WanderingShiren
Summary: While watching Camp Pining Hearts, Lapis seems very distracted and Peridot helps her out.





	Shameless Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, not too proud of this but eh. Figured I might as well upload this anyways. Really it's just shameless porn.

Lapis groans in frustration as she sits in front of the TV. Peridot had invited her to watch Camp Pining Hearts but she was distracted by... other matters.

 

Lapis feels a wet spot begin to form under her skirt as she rubs herself silently. She couldn't help it, she was just so horny. She Hope's and pleads for her fingers to be enough, but they just aren't cutting it. Lapis sighs again as she realizes.

 

Lapis wants to be railed.

 

She wants to grind against a dick, to feel it penetrate her, to experience that unique fullness that comes with riding a cock. She wants to be taken and fucked. Hard.

 

Lapis looks behind her, looking for something, anything to provide relief, just to come up empty.

 

The sudden motion of her head jerking alerts Peridot to her barn mate, as she pauses the video player.

 

“Lapis?” Peridot's head tilts. “Are you okay?”

 

“Mmm?” Lapis starts, still urgently searching around. “Yeah, I'm just… looking for something.”

 

“Oh,” Peridot says, curiously, “What is it?”

 

“Uh…” Lapis fumbles on that. “Don't worry about it.”

 

“But,” Peridot bites her lip, “I want to help!”

 

“Trust me,” Lapis says, finality lacing her voice. “You can't help with this.”

 

Peridot sighs. She didn't feel like she was getting any closer with Lapis. The two weren't making much progress within the last few weeks, since Lapis moved in. Peridot thought this would be a good chance for them to find something of shared interest, but it appears it has backfired once again.

 

Peridot stands up after Lapis heads back inside to look for… whatever it is. She starts turning the TV off and preserving the sacred VHS by putting it back in its plastic sealing.

 

Peridot stands to return to the inside of the barn by crawling through the truck, but finds something peculiar there on the bed of the truck.

 

A small puddle formed where Lapis had sat previously. Peridot leans down, curiously poking at the somewhat viscous liquid. She sniffs it, rolls it on her fingers, and, once she's made a hypothesis, licks it for proof.

 

Yep, there was no doubt about it. This was some of Lapis’ reproductive fluid.

 

Peridot climbs back into the barn, content with her investigation.

 

When she finds Lapis, the other gem was on the floor, arm reaching for something unseen under a table. Peridot decides to confirm her suspicions.

 

Using one finger, she rubs it over the back of Lapis’ skirt, causing Lapis to sit up.

 

“P-Peridot? What are you-”

 

Lapis’ head is gently guided back to the floor and held there rather firmly by what she could only assume was Peridot's foot.

 

“Peridot?” Lapis asks cautiously, “What's this all about?”

 

Lapis’ question is only met by the sound of shuffling. The foot resting gently but still firmly holding her in place, moves away.

 

Lapis pushes off the ground again, turning to Peridot to begin quest her again about her intentions, only to be met face-to-face with something she wasn't expecting.

 

Peridot's cock stood straight up, slightly elevated from perpendicular to the rest of her body. The length was as long as Lapis’ torso and thicker than her arm. The member was massive, something she definitely wouldn't expect on a Peridot. A length like this would be more befitting of a diamond. Balls the size of grapefruits hung from underneath, one hanging lower than the other.

 

“Oh my…” Lapis says before she once more finds a foot on the back of her head.

 

“Now then, let's see here,” Peridot finally speaks, devilishness entering her voice as she yanks down the skirt standing in her way.

 

Finally confirming her suspicions in total, Lapis’ pussy was drenched, definitely enough to distract her from Camp Pining Hearts.

 

Lapis stays put as Peridot takes her foot off the back of her head and steps around Lapis’ rear.

 

Peridot pushes her dick against Lapis’ pussy, enjoying the building wetness on Lapis pussy and the lewd moans the gem beneath her was letting out.

 

Peridot in one large motion, hilts as much of her dick as she can into Lapis, which was about a third. Lapis, caught off guard by the sudden move, can't stop herself from succumbing to her first orgasm, as a long trickle of water jettisons out of her pussy.

 

Peridot begins thrusting as Lapis’ first orgasm passes, trying to make room for the rest of her cock.

 

Lapis lets out a guttural moan, quickly coming to a second orgasm, as Peridot has already reached the top of her womb. She thinks she must be close to the end, and peers down, only to be a mix of disappointed and excited as she realized Peridot has only moved about three more inches inside her.

 

Peridot's thrusts begin to get harder and harder as she puts more and more of her length inside Lapis. Many inches and orgasms from Lapis later, Peridot finally finds her whole shaft fitted snugly inside Lapis’ tight, tight pussy. She smirks.

 

Starting off easy, Peridot thrusts only a bit of her length in and out of Lapis, only pulling out about half a foot before thrusting back into her.

 

Lapis shows no new responses, as Peridot realizes that the girl under her has given into her lust.

 

Peridot ever so slowly begins to remove herself from Lapis’ cunt. This causes Lapis to whine as the big cock nears its exit from her pussy, only to let out a surprised moan and more juices as Peridot hilts her length inside Lapis once again.

 

Peridot spears Lapis with her cock as she picks up her pace gradually until the lewd slapping sounds become a relentless pounding.

 

Lapis loses track of just how many times she’s finished, but no matter what, Peridot marches forward.

 

Peridot finally takes her cock out, causing Lapis to groan. Her legs were trembling hard and she was certain she wouldn't be able to stand.

 

Peridot's legs find themselves on either side of Lapis’ hips, causing the girl on the ground to grunt her confusion, until Peridot's cock rams right back into her pussy.

 

Lapis cries out in pleasure as Peridot's new entry place stretches out her stomach. Peridot mercilessly fucks Lapis’ cunt from her new vantage point, causing Lapis to orgasm many more times.

 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of pleasure for Lapis, Peridot's warm seed floods into her. It quickly runs out of room inside of Lapis as some of the warm liquid shoots out onto Lapis’ back and flows over up her crack.

 

Peridot retrieves her length from Lapis’ pussy, admiring the state she left the taller gem in.

 

She bends down in front of Lapis, cock still hard as she pulls Lapis’ head toward her length.

 

“Clean this.” It wasn't an ask, it was an order, from the ruthless fiend who wanted to fuck Lapis to death. Lapis didn't mind though. She really needed this.

 

Lapis’ lips have trouble wrapping around Peridot’s cock, as Peridot forces Lapis to take her length to the base, before pulling out.

 

Lapis trembles as Peridot pulls away, head unable to hold itself up anymore, tongue lolling out  as she hits the ground. Even her legs finally collapse as Peridot slaps her ass. The short dom chuckles as she watches Lapis try and fail multiple times to get off the ground.

 

“Here,” Peridot says.

 

Lapis just expects a hand up, but instead, Peridot wraps her arms around her, picking her up bridal style.

 

“So, do you want the hammock or would you rather sleep by me tonight?” Peridot asks. Soft snoring was all Peridot received in response, causing the smaller gem to chuckle.

 

She places Lapis beside her in her bed, enjoying the soft rise and fall of her chest. She snuggles as close to Lapis as possible, their gems resting beside each other as Peridot drifts off herself.


End file.
